Exemplary embodiments generally relate to direct current power distribution systems, methods and devices in a computing environment.
Most computing equipment operates using direct current (“DC”) power. Heat generation resulting from the continual conversion of publicly available alternating current (“AC”) power to DC power requires even more power to be expended to protect the computing equipment from damage resulting from the high heat levels. The incremental power required to replace the line losses resulting from constantly charged DC power busses also contributes to unnecessary power usage.